MatdogHD
Mathew, better known as MatdogHD, is a Retired American Minecraft wrestler. He was in charge of running developmental show, EPW. He also is the very first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champ. He held the HXW Championship for 181 days, making him the sixth longest reigning champion of all time. On August 18, 2018, Mat officially retired from Minecraft Wrestling. Career Rookie Era (Early 2016) MatdogHD joined the MXW server February 6th, 2016. He was put into the now defunct developmental NXW. However, after showing off his charisma during a house show match against fellow rookie FireFerrit, he was placed on the MXW main roster. During this time he became acquainted with his fellow rookies including FireFerrit, Doc_Matala, Light, and especially __Hydrix__. MatdogHD debuted in a tournament, losing to Todee123 in round 1. However, it was decided next week that the tournament would be reset featuring only rookies. MatdogHD got past TJ_Dark and DiamondTroy to get to the finals against his best friend Hydrix. MatdogHD beat Hydrix and became MXW Champion within a month of joining the server. Rumble Season MatdogHD on the next KO fought KmanPlaysMC1 to a draw. The next week MXW Owner Todee123 forced Mat to have a match against rock_hard321 for the MXW Championship, which MatdogHD would lose. This turned MatdogHD face, a rebel going against the authority keeping him from success. MatdogHD would go on to fight Todee123 at the first MXW Rumble in a steel cage match. MatdogHD won this match and moved on to focusing on the rumble. In the rumble match, MatdogHD got third place, being tossed out by Todee123. MilkyOreo12 would win this rumble. Working For MPW It was announced MPW was having a short return doing a 3 ppv run from Regal Rampage to Glorybound 3. MatdogHD jumped at the opportunity to work for the prestigious company and got placed in a Xtreme Title 4 Way at Regal Rampage. MatdogHD would lose this match to Joshua7123. He would go on to enter the rumble at #2 and eliminate the Xtreme Champ Joshua. He then got eliminated by PrinceH_626. Boston, the owner of MPW, would go on to win the match. The next week on Mayhem, MatdogHD got the oppurtunity to fight Boston for the right to take his place in the Glorybound 3 main event. MatdogHD would win this match and go on the main event Glorybound 3 in the main event against PrinceH_626. MatdogHD won the main event of Glorybound 3 and the MPW Title. After the match, Xtreme Champion Boss_Paco came out and challenged MatdogHD for both titles. Mat agreed, and with distractions from Boston and rock_hard321, MatdogHD won the MPW Xtreme Title, becoming a MPW Unified Champion. MatdogHD would lose the MPW Championship the next month to UltimateGuy22, and hold his Xtreme Championship for 2 more months until losing it to iTacoTaco. Owner of Rising Star Wrestling MatdogHD would become one of the original indie owners. In this he joined forces with Hydrix's HXW having a co-dependent relationship with eachother. He over the course of 3 months he booked many shows, growing talent such as mrloveminecraft, Boby, and Clutchsky_Vinyl, aka Spade. After the big show Final Fight, he ended RSW for personal reasons. Over his career RSW would have a momentary return and a special finale show. Xtreme Chaos 1 After failing to earn a Xtreme Title shot at the MXW Locked Away show, MatdogHD would get his MXW title rematch against Saintzz. MatdogHD won this match and became the first ever 2 time MXW Champion. Seconds after winning MatdogHD got cashed in on by Todee123. Later in KO, Toad and Milky stared off, but Mat followed and announced he's entering the match aswell making it a triple threat match in the main event of Xtreme Chaos. Post XC MXW Era At Xtreme Chaos, MilkyOreo would win. This caused MatdogHD to become bitter and turn heel. MatdogHD would feud with MilkyOreo until Heatwave. MatdogHD would form a faction with Kman and Boss_Paco becoming the Renegades. MatdogHD lost the match against Milky for the MXW Championship, further demoralizing him. The MXW Draft came, with MatdogHD getting drafted third on KO. MatdogHD, demoralized decided it was time to take a leave of absence from MXW. He would go on to play Naruto MMOs. Return To MXW MatdogHD would return to MXW a week before Xecution, declaring he would enter the Cash or Bankrupt match. At Xecution, MatdogHD failed to win a case. The next month at Retribution MatdogHD was involved in a fatal four way for the MXW Championship, which he lost against Boston, Kevdog, and MrLove. MatdogHD would lose a #1 Contenders match the next KO to rock_hard321. MatdogHD saw his former best friend, Hydrix win the Universal Championship for the second time and full of jealousy, he attacked. MatdogHD cut a promo insulting Hydrix and got a Universal Championship match at Last Stand. FireFerrit also entered the match, and won the triple threat between the men. At the rumble MatdogHD got to the final four. He eliminated Hydrix, the fan favorite, and then got eliminated by MrLove and Kev, earning third place once again. MatdogHD would fight UltimateGuy the next KO for a shot to enter the Chamber Match, which he would lose. MatdogHD dissapeared from KO for weeks until Locked Away. SUCK (Super Ultra Cool Kids) and Xtreme Chaos 2 MatdogHD would return at Locked Away for the Tag Team Title invitational match for the vacant championships. MatdogHD introduced his partner NevlinOnMC, they went on to fight LOL Foundation (Crews and Jakob), and won the MXW Tag Team Championships. They would then retain the titles at the Britain show. SUCK became a popular face team, but then got challenged by Knife Club at XC 2. At Xtreme Chaos 2, SUCK and Knife Club had the best Tag Team match at the time, showing the potential teams in MXW had. They lost the titles to Knife Club, and challenged for the rematch the next month at Hardcore Havoc. They had an even better match, but still failed to win the tag team titles. With this match MatdogHD and NevlinOnMC shared a final high five, parting ways to pursue a singles career Singles Struggle MatdogHD pursued several Universal Championship oppurtunities failing to win the title. MatdogHD earned a #1 Contenders match for the MXW Title, against his partner NevlinOnMC. Desperate for a chance at former success MatdogHD bumped the ref and used weapons against his former partner. However, Nevlin still managed to pick up the win over Mat. Frustrated Mat interrupted a match between the Universal Champ Kev and JD and cut a kayfabe line walking promo. MatdogHD went on the win the Universal Championship Five Way at Road To Victory and become the first Triple Crown Champion. Universal Championship Reign MatdogHD's ego grew and grew with his Universal Championship reign. He began to believe he was godsent, the man to save MXW from its failures. He saw the Hardcore Title, which was a very dead scene, and decided he'd put an end to it. He challenged Memorised at Gates To Hell, for both titles. Memorised accepted, and at Gates to Hell they had an amazing match in which MatdogHD won, becoming Hardcore Champion and the first Grand Slam Champion. Next week on KO, MatdogHD destroyed the Hardcore Championship calling it a failure that needed to be rid of. MatdogHD then went on to have a short feud with rock_hard321, the man who beat him for the MXW Championship during his rookie times. He saw rock_hard321 as a joke. At Lone Survivor 2017, MatdogHD defeated rock_hard321. MatdogHD got increasingly cocky believing he couldn't be beat. He was then challenged by Crews, a rising star in MXW. MatdogHD beat Crews at Xecution. He would allign himself with his former best friend Hydrix and turn him to a more villanous side. MatdogHD and Hydrix would win the Tag Team Titles the next week, making MatdogHD a 2 time Tag Team Champion. He would then beat Crews the next week aswell in a rematch, becoming the longest reigning Universal Champion in history. MatdogHD's next challenger was Kevdog, who MatdogHD would go on to defeat at Retribution, becoming the longest reigning champion of all time in MXW. MatdogHD, with his ego at an all time high believed he was on the top of the world and would not be stopped. Losing the tag titles to Raging Machinery on KO, Mat looked ahead to Last Stand, where he would face Crews for a third time. Matdog and Crews had an amazing match, earning 5 stars in the process. Mat's ego costed him the match as Crews beat Mat, becoming Universal Champion, and ending the great reign of MatdogHD. The Fallout MatdogHD would fall into a slight lump after Last Stand. With him and Drix with no gold, MatdogHD challenged Memorised to a match for his MXW Title Briefcase. MatdogHD claimed that he made Mem a star in their match at Gates To Hell. Drix began showcasing worry and doubt over the way Matdog's method of winning and getting ahead. Mat began noticing and kept reminding Drix of his failures in order to get Drix on his side. At Breakout, Drix began to want to fight fair against Mem. This lead to Mat stopping Drix from pinning Mem by slamming a chair over Drix's back. Mat hit The Prophet's Song and won the match. MatdogHD stated that he did nothing wrong, saying it was a fair win. He didn't see how he wronged his friend in any way. In the main event, MatdogHD saw an oppurtunity to win the MXW Championship via cash in. He knew he would screw Kevdog, similar to how Todee123 screwed him back in 2016, but he didn't care. As he ran down to the ring he set up a Prophet's Song, but decided to end it with a spear instead symbolic of his last 2 titles wins over Saintzz.. and Drix. However, Drix ran in and hit a New Beginning on Mat, allowing Kev to pick up the win. This brought back the bitterness Mat had, believing everyone was trying to screw him over. This lead to a triple threat Kev vs Mat vs Drix which Kev retained at the Rumble. Mat vs Drix was a 5 star match at KO 100 resulting in Mat finally beating Drix and sealing the feud. Final Matches And Retirement MatdogHD entered the Lethal Chamber match, being the 4th man eliminated by rock_hard321. Mat would go on to beat Ult on KO for #1 Contendership for the Xtreme Championship. Mat would have a short feud with Ash, but ultimately lose to Ash in another 5 star match. At Hardcore Havoc (2018), Mat defeated Kev, Drix, and MiNi to get a MXW Championship Opportunity at Heatwave. At Heatwave (2018), Mat was defeated by Memorised. On August 18, 2018, Mat retired from Minecraft Wrestling. Wrestling Moves Finishing Moves * The Prophet's Song (Moonsault) Signature Moves * Sympathy For Sinners (Spear) * Killer Queen (Dragon Sleeper) * Neck Neutrality (Tombstone Piledriver) * Dragon Suplex * Flying Leg Lariat * Diving Corkscrew Senton Themes "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi (Final) "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach (Rookie) "Gonna Need A Grave" by Urban Country "Dalton Wants It Now" by Adam Massacre " I Want It All" by Queen Championships and Accomplishments MXW * MXW Champion (2 Time) * Tag Team Champion (2 Time) * Universal Champion (1 Time) * MXW Hardcore Champion (1 Time) (Final) * Longest Reigning Universal Champion * Universal Champion (1 Time) * Longest Reigning Champion in MXW * Feud Of The Year 2016 Winner (vs Toad) * First Triple Crown & Grand Slam Champion * MXW Briefcase Holder (2018) * Main Evented Xtreme Chaos 1 * 5 Star Match (Vs Crews) * 5 Star Match (Vs Drix) * 5 Star Match (Vs Ash) * 2018 MXW Wrestler Of The Year * 2018 MXW Champion of the Year * 2018 MXW Match Of The Year (Vs Crews) * Epic Hall Of Famer :) MPW * Former MPW Champion * Former MPW Xtreme Champion * 2nd Unified Champ * Main Evented Glorybound 3 * Hall Of Famer HXW * Inaugural & Current HXW Champion (2 time) * (2 Time) HXW Tag Team Champion Indies * IXW Anarchy Champion * IXW Fusion Championship * Inaugural DPW Tournament of Death Winner * FFW Open Challenge Champion * TXW Rumble Winner * MCW Rumble Winner |} Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages Category:Retired